


Jerks

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Some birds are monsters. But still Somebody monsters.





	Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He steps out onto a cold, wet rock in the middle of the ocean and wonders how in the world Demyx manages to keep his balance when he does the same. The salty air assaults Zexion’s nose none too gently, but most of the worlds they have to visit have one problem or another. Neverland’s biggest one is that it’s just so _boring_. Yet Demyx looks crazy excited to have finally convinced Zexion to come with him, and he doesn’t seem to have any trouble staring blankly at the empty horizon.

A minute or two later, when absolutely nothing’s happened—not even a rogue heartless jumping free of the water—Zexion presses, “What’re we doing here?”

“There!” Demyx points straight up, and Zexion summons his book on pure instinct, ready to fight. But it’s not a heartless.

It’s a plain white bird, circling aimlessly around them. It squawks once. 

“A seagull.”

“Yeah, what’s it smell like?”

Zexion lifts one blue brow at Demyx, but Demyx doesn’t see it, instead intent on the bird above them. Zexion answers dryly, “Like a seagull.”

“Yeah, I know, but, like, does it smell like _us_?”

Zexion can only repeat, “Us.”

“Yeah, y’know, a Nobody.”

“...You’re asking me if the seagull is a Nobody.”

“Pfft, no, duh, I’m asking if it _smells_ like one.”

Zexion doesn’t even know where to start. “And why would it do that?”

Finally, Demyx lowers his gaze to Zexion. He cheerily replies with completely confidence in the nonsense he’s spouting, “Because they don’t have hearts, right? But they seem totally normal and fine. Maybe some things just naturally don’t have them and it doesn’t matter?”

For a long moment, Zexion squints at Demyx, trying to figure out if he’s kidding or not. When Zexion has determined that Demyx genuinely believes seagulls are non-heartless heart-less, he warily asks, “Why do you think they don’t have hearts?” 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Just yesterday I saw one swoop in and steal a slice of pizza _right out of a kid’s hand_! You should’ve seen its face—it had no remorse! And then this morning like three of them swarmed this old dude on a ship for _no reason_! And I’ve seen things like that happen practically every time I’m here! So then I start thinking: dude, there’s literally no way these things have hearts. They’re totally soulless.”

“No.”

“No?”

Exasperated, Zexion insists, “ _No_.”

“But—”

Just to end the conversation and get himself back to the relative warmth and comfort of the castle, Zexion lies, “They have hearts. I can smell it.”

For a split second, Demyx looks shocked. Then he visibly wilts. Zexion almost feels bad for crushing all of his hopes and dreams. 

But then Zexion remembers that Demyx doesn’t really _have_ hopes and dreams, because that really does take a heart. The sad truth is that the seagulls are more whole than he and Demyx will ever be. 

Dejected, Demyx slips back into the darkness first. Pausing for a moment to roll his eyes and shake his head, Zexion follows. 

Back ‘home,’ Demyx is already on the couch with his sitar, singing a sad ode to seagulls.


End file.
